


Not here

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Sakura Nanase Matsuoka [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sakura Nanase Matsuoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Sakura doesn't understand what's happening around him. But he has to reach that voice.A/N: This one-shot is part of my 'Sakura Nanase Matsuoka' series. You should read the 'Good from bad' one to understand the context better! This one will have a second part from Makoto's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and I hope you like it as well. I insist you to read the first fanfic belonging to this series to understand it better. 
> 
> Please leave your comments down below.
> 
> Thank you!

“Sakura? Sakura, wake up.” An unknown voice spoke quietly from beside him. The fourteen year old did his best to blink the sleep away but it seemed to be taking him a lot more that day and he didn’t understand why his body felt so heavy. The voice chuckled “Haru! Someone doesn’t wanna wake up!”

At that, the pink haired boy’s eyes snapped open and he noticed a maroon haired man sitting next to the bed he was laying on. Another man, with eyes like the ocean, walked inside. He was wearing a blue apron on top of a plain shirt and shorts.

“Uh? He’s awake, Rin.” Haruka looked at his husband “Hurry up, you two. Breakfast is ready.”

Rin smiled and nodded before looking back at Sakura. The boy was just staring at them both which made him worry “Sakura?” He called “Hey, are you okay?” He put a gentle yet unfamiliar hand on his forehead “You don’t have a fever.”

“I’m o-okay.” His voice came out shaky once he realized exactly who these people were. Of course he knew them. He had seen tons of pictures of them “M-My parents?” He wondered quietly making Rin blink in confusion.

“Yeah...Ever since you were born. What’s wr-Are you crying?” Rin frowned and Haru did as well when they noticed tears in their son’s eyes. 

“Sakura? What’s wrong?” Haruka quickly made his way over to the other side of the bed and he grabbed his son’s hand “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I-I think so…” Sakura sniffled “I-I...You died when I-I was a baby...A c-car accident.” He then rubbed his eyes and both Rin and Haruka looked at each other with concern in their eyes. 

“No, Sakura. We’re right here.” Rin went to sit on the bed before wrapping an arm around the boy who held tightly onto him. Haruka nodded and he hugged his son as well “See? There’s nothing to be sad for!”

“We won’t leave, Sakura. That’s a promise.” Haruka smiled a bit before kissing the boy’s head. Sakura’s cheeks turned pink and he then quickly hugged both of them tightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth those strange yet familiar bodies provided him. Rin laughed a bit at that but didn't let go right away. 

“Okay, okay. I’m getting really hungry now. Can we go eat?” Rin asked as he slowly pulled away. Sakura rubbed his eyes once more before nodding. Haruka stood up from the bed. 

“I’ll go serve breakfast. Sakura go wash your face, Rin come help me.” He said before stepping out of the room with his husband. Sakura could only stare at their backs as they left the room. He gulped and then slowly got out of the bed. He put on some slippers that he saw lying beside his bed and then stood up. He then looked around and took a deep breath as he took in everything.  
This room seemed like it had been taken out of an ancient house, but it was definitely nice and it felt really warm. He saw swimming posters on the walls and a family picture sitting on his bedside table. He smiled a bit and grabbed it to take a better look at it. It was of Haruka, Rin and himself. Both men were kissing his cheeks and he was blushing.  
He put it down and then decided to go get dressed for the day. He opened a drawer and noticed he had many swimsuits in there. He tilted his head and frowned a bit. He didn’t have swim club that day, so wearing one of those wouldn’t do.  
He closed it and looked around some more before grabbing his school uniform and getting dressed. 

When he walked downstairs, he blushed madly as he saw his parents kissing in the kitchen “Get a room!” He quickly looked away and both men separated. Haruka looked away as well and Rin chuckled as he untangled himself from his husband. 

“Aww! Does little Sakura want a kiss too?” He teased as he lifted his son in his arms and kissed his cheeks. The boy struggled.

“Papa! Let me down!” He whined but didn’t put that much of a fight “You’re so embarrassing!”

“Rin, that’s enough. He needs to eat breakfast.” Haruka intervened as he sat down at the table. The taller man nodded as he set the boy down who quickly went to take a seat as he tried to clean his cheeks from the lingering kisses. 

“I was just teasing.” He smiled and sat as well before he started eating rather quickly. Sakura looked at them both before staring down at his food. It looked absolutely delicious and he felt as if he was in a five star restaurant. He slowly grabbed his chopsticks and his bowl to start eating rather slowly.  
It was really delicious and he didn’t want this to ever end. He smiled a bit.

“Do you have practice today, Sakura?” Haruka wondered as he looked at his son who shook his head.

“They’re cleaning the pool today.” He answered “I’m coming right back home after classes. Maybe I’ll hung out with Misaki-kun.” He said quietly and at that last sentence both men looked at each other in confusion before looking back at their son.

“Who’s Misaki? Is he a new classmate?” Rin wondered and Sakura looked up at him. He tilted his head.

“I…”

Who is Misaki?

“No, I meant Miharu-kun.”

Rin chuckled “I think someone is still too sleepy.” He stretched his hand to squeeze his son’s cheek before standing up “Okay, I’m done. I’m going to practice now. We have nationals coming up.” He stretched his limbs and then went to grab a big sports bag before going to kiss Haruka’s lips and ruffling Sakura’s hair. 

“See you later, papa.” Sakura said quietly and watched Rin leaving the house. Haruka smiled softly as he stared at his son “What?”

“I’ll drive you to school today.” He announced and Sakura blinked.

“I can take the bus.”

“I know, but practice was delayed for the day so I want to take you to school myself.”

Sakura sighed and then finished the rest of his breakfast before getting up and grabbing the dirty dishes “Okay, okay...At least I know you won’t embarrass me like papa does.”

“Rin’s just really emotional.” Haruka got up as well to help his son. Sakura hummed and then went to the kitchen to do the dishes “He’s always been like that.”

“Papa’s a crybaby.” Sakura said with a stoic face and Haruka nodded. 

“Always been, just like-” He suddenly stopped himself making his son look at him.

“Dad?”

“You should go get your things. I’ll take care of this.” Haruka then proposed and Sakura nodded slowly before moving away to go to his room. 

\--------------------------------------

“Sakura…”

He knew that voice far too well. He knew exactly who it belonged to but he couldn’t recall the name at that precise moment. Was there something wrong with him? There had to be. For some reason, he felt too guilty for forgetting. 

Did he forget?

“Sakura...Sakura…”

What did he exactly forget? Just that name? That couldn’t be that bad, yet he felt like it was. 

“Sakura…”

This was getting too annoying. He wanted to know who the person calling him was! He felt like he couldn’t open his eyes and like he couldn’t reach. He felt as if he was trying too hard yet what he wanted the most was out of reach.

\-----------------------------------

“Sakura!” Someone exclaimed from in front of him and he opened his eyes. He blinked and looked around. 

He was at school.

“Mis..Miharu-kun.” That name again. Why was he getting them mixed up? He looked at the boy standing in front of him and smiled a bit “Sorry. I think I spaced out. What were you saying?”

“I asked if you wanted to sleepover tonight.” The boy standing there smiled brightly “Since, you know, it’s my birthday and all.”

Sakura chuckled quietly before grabbing his bag and searching through it. He then handed the other a small black box. Miharu took it from his hands and looked at his friend “Open it up. It’s your present.” Miharu nodded and then he opened it up. His eyes widened when he noticed a silver bracelet “Really, I don’t know why you wanted it so badly but you really couldn’t stop staring at it at the mall. So I got my dad to drive me there last week to get this for you.”

“Sakura…You’re the best friend ever!” Miharu suddenly threw himself at the other and hugged him tightly “You really are…”

Sakura chuckled and he hugged the other back “You’re so embarrassing...Are you gonna cry?”

Miharu chuckled “Nah, I’m not Misaki. I don’t cry.”

Sakura felt as if the oxygen had been sucked out of him. His limbs fell to his sides and he could only stare ahead “Mi...sa…”

“Come on!” Miharu pulled away and then grabbed his hand “Classes are over! We have to rush back home!” Sakura blinked and looked down at their joint hands before nodding and grabbing his bag to leave with his best friend. 

\-----------------------------------

“Sakura...Please…”

The boy groaned and he tried to open his eyes but he quickly found out that he couldn’t. It really felt as if he didn’t even have them. What the hell was happening to him? Why did he feel so wrong?

“Sakura…”

And who was the man calling out his name?

\----------------------------------

“Sakura!” Rin’s voice exclaimed from above him. The teenager opened his eyes slowly and he looked up at the concerned faces of his parents. Rin was holding him in his arms, his breathing was erratic and his eyes were staring deep into his soul “Sakura...Take it slow.”

“What...happened?” He wondered quietly, noticing how his own voice was weak. 

“You fainted when you were walking downstairs.” Haruka said slowly “You have a fever.” 

Sakura blinked and he then looked around. He was definitely back home and these were the stairs he walked down from that morning. Or was it yesterday morning? He put a hand against his head and whimpered some. 

“Does it hurt? You didn’t hit it.” Rin spoke quickly, nervously, before looking at Haruka “Maybe it’s the fever, we should get him to his room and call a doctor.” Haruka nodded in response and he gently grabbed his son from Rin’s arms “Hey, I can take him.”

“Can you?” He arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the big bruise already forming on his husband’s leg. Sakura looked down as well and his eyes widened.

“Papa…”

Rin smiled up at him and he slowly stood up “Don’t worry about me, bud. I’m alright. Let us focus on you.”

Sakura looked into his father’s eyes and he slowly nodded. 

Rin had caught him and hurt himself in the process. He then noticed the way the man held his hip and the cut on his hand.  
He had definitely caught him. And just knowing that filled him with warmth. 

“Papa…” He whispered again, trying to show how grateful he was, but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Rin shook his head and he then caressed his son’s cheek. 

“I see you’re already a bit better. I’ll call that doctor now while dad gets your fever down.”

Sakura then looked up at his other father’s faces and then felt the tender yet firm way he was being held in. Haruka looked down at him and although his face didn’t seem to be showing much emotion, his eyes were full of them. There was concern, anxiety and love. The teenager let himself rest his head against the man’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t know I was feeling that bad.” Sakura said softly as his father was taking him over to his room. 

“Don’t worry.” Haruka spoke quietly as he gently set his son in his bed and then went to get some things from the bathroom and set them on the bedside table “Just focus on getting better, okay? You really scared us.” 

“I’m sorry…” Sakura said as he looked at what his father was doing. Haruka then placed a damp cloth over his forehead “It’s cold…”

“I know, but it will help with the fever.” Haruka said and Sakura bit his bottom lip. 

“Papa got really hurt....” 

“Don’t worry about him. Rin’s strong and he’ll be okay. I’m sure he doesn’t regret it either and he would do it again.” He smiled some, trying to reassure his son. Sakura smiled back and he nodded a bit, trying not to let the cloth slip from his forehead.  
Sakura then closed his eyes to try and block out the pain he was feeling in his head. He really did feel as if he had hit it but he knew his parents wouldn’t lie to him.  
His dad would never lie to him that was for sure.  
His dad.

This was not his dad. 

Sakura’s eyes snapped open and he looked around desperately. His breathing was labored as he sat up on the bed he had been laying on. He noticed he was in his room, the swimming posters were right where they had always been. But now it felt as if they were mocking him.  
This didn’t feel right but there was no actual proof to go with that strange feeling he was getting.  
He tried taking a deep breath to get his own heart rate to lower to it’s normal pace. But for some reason nothing seemed to be working. 

“Sakura?”

The boy quickly turned his head to look at the source of that voice and his eyes widened when he noticed warm and loving green eyes staring at him “Dad?” He asked quietly and the man smiled softly at him.

“What is it?” Another voice called from the other side and Sakura turned his head again to look at Haruka.  
“Ha...ruka?” 

“Are you okay, Sakura?” A different voice came from where that man with the clear green eyes had been and he noticed Rin sitting there instead of him “Does he still have a fever? The doctor said he was okay.” He realized the man was talking to his husband. Haruka nodded. 

“He should be okay. And he doesn’t have a fever right now. I already checked. Maybe it was a nightmare?” He looked back at Sakura and reached his hand to grab the boy’s, but he quickly pulled away, making his father worry “Sakura?”

“Where is he?” Sakura asked quietly and Rin arched an eyebrow.

“Where is who?”

“M-My...My...My…” He grabbed his head, he couldn’t remember who he was referring to. Haruka frowned and looked at Rin.

“He’s not okay, Rin. I’m calling the doctor again.” He stood up and Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

“I’m okay, dad...I’m sorry. I think I just had a nightmare.” He then moved to get out of the bed. He stood right in front of his father and stretched his arms “See? I’m okay.” He then lowered them again. 

Rin stood up as well and went up to him. He pressed the back of his hand against the boy’s forehead and sighed “Well, it doesn’t seem you have a fever. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I am.” The teenager nodded again “I promise you.” 

\-------------------------------------

“...Sakura…Why?...”

“Traumatic….”

“...Why?!...”

“...Doesn’t want to…”

\-------------------------------------

Sakura yawned loudly that morning as he sat down at the breakfast table with his parents. Both men were smiling sadly at him but he hadn’t realized it until he was halfway done with his food. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked them quietly. Both men looked at each other and then back at the boy who slowly lowered his chopsticks “Dad? Papa?”

“It’s time we tell you about someone that is really important for us.” Rin spoke quietly and then looked at Haruka “Specially for your dad.”

“Someone important?” Sakura tilted his head and then looked at the blue eyed man who sighed and then stretched his hand to grab his son’s. 

“He is my best friend. I met him when we were just infants, barely even children.” He started speaking “He is the most gentle and kind person I have ever met. He is...Really the best person there is in this whole world. He is more of a brother to me than a friend and...I hurt him a lot without realizing it.” His voice turned sad “But he still remained by my side through it all, no matter what.”

Rin nodded “He is your uncle. Even if you guys are not blood related.” He smiled some “But, you know what? I think it’s better if we take him to see him.” 

Haruka nodded at that and he stood up “I’ll go get ready.”

“Am I not going to school then?” Sakura blinked.

“It’s Saturday.” Rin chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair before standing up himself “Go get your jacket when you’re done with breakfast. It’s really cold outside.” 

\---------------------------------

“Please…back…Come…back…Please...”

\--------------------------------

Sakura walked behind his parents as the three of them walked up a small hill. He then noticed they were both holding flowers in his hands and the boy looked around. He took a deep breath and then smiled some as he heard the birds’ singing and the soft wind blowing. It was cold, but it was somehow comforting. 

“Here we are.” Haruka suddenly announced and Sakura turned his head to look at the gravestone they were standing in front of. The boy tilted his head.

“Where’s your friend?” 

“Right here.” Rin said quietly before kneeling down to place his bouquet of flowers at the gravestone, Haruka did the same “Here’s your uncle, Sakura.”

Sakura looked ahead and when he realized both his parents were kneeling down and praying, he slowly did so as well.  
He put his hands together and closed his eyes in a silent prayer.

“Sakura…”

He blinked and looked up. He then turned his head both ways but his parents were still praying. 

“Sakura…”

He looked behind him and then back ahead of him. 

“Please…”

His breathing was becoming labored and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t speak.

“Please...come back to me…”

He gulped and then focused on the words written on the gravestone. But he couldn’t read them.

“Please, baby...Open your eyes…”

“It’s time.” Haruka opened his eyes and he then smiled at Rin who nodded. They stretched their hands to grab Sakura’s “Son.” The man suddenly said, bringing the teenager back to the present time and focus on his voice. His father was smiling sadly yet lovingly at him “Rin and I love your more than anything in this world.” He turned his head and noticed Rin was already crying quietly “And we’re really sorry we can’t be there with you.”

“B-But we are. Somehow.” Rin smiled through his tears and ruffled Sakura’s hair “You’re growing into a fine young man, huh?”

“We are really proud. But it’s time for you to go back.”

“Sakura!...Sakura!...”

“Who said that?” The boy moved his head frantically and Rin pointed at the cold stone in front of him. 

Makoto Tachibana.

His eyes widened when he was finally able to read those words. His eyes filled up with tears and he quickly looked back at his parents.

“Dad...He’s been calling me…All this time.”

“You needed time to listen.” Haruka said softly “I’m sure he’ll understand. He was always good at that.”

“I need to go back…” He whispered and Rin nodded. The man then gently kissed his cheek while Haruka did so on the other one. Sakura smiled softly before he kissed both their cheeks as well “Thank you...Dad...Papa…I’m so happy I got to meet you.”

“Sakura! Please!”

Rin and Haruka then stood up and they held hands as they smiled down at their son. Haruka looked at the gravestone before he looked at his child “Can you tell him something for us?”

“Sakura!”

“Tell him we say ‘thank you’...”

“And that he’s doing a great job…” Rin added and Sakura smiled as they started to disappear.

“I’ll tell him...Will I see you again?”

“Whenever you want. Whenever you need us.” Haruka smiled softly. 

\-----------------------------------

Sakura opened his eyes with a loud gasp. He looked up at the white ceiling and then turned his head when he noticed someone holding his hand.  
Makoto was standing right beside his hospital bed, holding his hand gently and smiling tenderly at him with tear filled eyes.  
Sakura blinked for some seconds and he took in the way his uncle looked.  
His green eyes showed nothing but love for him yet there were deep bags underneath them. His hair was a mess just like his clothes but he was right there. Standing firmly by his side.  
The boy showed the man a tiny smile which made green eyes filled up with tears. 

“W-Welcome back, Sakura.” Makoto spoke softly and the boy was warm in spite of his health. 

“I’m back…” The teenager whispered softly and then smiled at his uncle “They say ‘thank you’...” His voice sounded dry and it was hard to pronounce the words but he still wanted to say them “...And...that you’re doing a great job.”

Sakura will never forget the way Makoto’s eyes widened right before he pressed his forehead against his nephew’s hand and started crying his heart out in both relief and sadness.


	2. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story told from Makoto's perspective.

Sousuke Yamazaki’s life had never been easy, at least in his very own eyes. From his lack of parents growing up due to rather strict working hours to his best friend leaving him and then ignoring him. Then it came the big shoulder injury and finally the death of said best friend alongside another dear friend of his.  
He had loved Rin dearly in life, he had fallen hard for him the moment he had laid eyes on him but he had never been able to actually step up and confess, which resulted in Sousuke losing him to Haruka Nanase.  
He always wondered if he could have avoided such future but it only took one look at Sakura for him to understand that he didn’t want that changed.  
Everything that had happened, from the marriage to the birth and then the fatal accident, had actually brought him and Makoto much closer than before. They were always able to understand each other even if they never really needed to talk it out. But now they were best friends.  
Now he was Sakura’s uncle and he couldn’t be happier about that.  
But Rin’s death had of course affected him and so he had quit swimming fourteen years ago because he felt he just couldn’t do it without his first love around.  
But he needed a steady job and so he had gotten himself into what he thought would kill him sooner: the police force.  
It hadn’t been hard for him to get in and he soon found a reason to live in there. He could protect people, he could stop the little evil things that happened every single day, he could get himself a place close to Makoto’s and Sakura’s and he could live for himself and not for Rin for once in his life. 

“Thanks, uncle Sousuke.” Sakura spoke from the back seat as he got his backpack before unbuckling his belt.

“Yeah, thank you Sousuke.” Makoto sighed deeply “I’m taking my car to the mechanic right after work.”

“It’s okay.” Sousuke said “You know it’s not a problem for me. I can drop you guys off whenever you need me to.” Makoto smiled softly at that and Sakura blinked at them before opening the car door.

“I’ll be going now then.” The teener announced and Makoto turned around in his seat to smile at his child “See you later, dad.”

“See you later.” Sakura told both adults before stepping out of the car and rushing inside the school. 

Sousuke started the car once again and Makoto sighed as he rested his back against the leather seat. The other man arched an eyebrow “Well, someone is tired.”

“I am. I’m sorry, Sousuke-kun.” Makoto looked ahead “I couldn’t sleep well last night.”

“Did something happen?” The police officer blinked but didn’t take his eyes off of the road.

“Not really.” He replied “I was just...anxious, I guess. I couldn’t sleep that well. Maybe I’ll be able to tonight.” He replied quietly and Sousuke nodded.

“Maybe you should take a day off. Or a weekend. Have some fun, hook up with someone.”

Makoto’s eyes widened at that “S-Sousuke-kun!”

“What? It’s natural.”

“Still…” The man sighed deeply and looked down at his lap “I don’t really feel like doing any of those things. I’m okay, really. It was just a bad night.”

“Well, if you find out you do need that then just call me up. I really wouldn’t mind watching Sakura for a day or two.”

“I know.” Makoto nodded “And you should come over for dinner sometime. You know we love having you over. Sakura is always asking for you.”

Sousuke chuckled at that “I know. The little shit texts me like five times a week.”

“Don’t call him that.” Makoto pouted “He’s a good kid.”

“He is. You know I’m just kidding.” Sousuke chuckled “And I’d love to come over for dinner someday.” He said as they made it over to the swimming club. Makoto could already see some of his students’ arriving. He smiled and waved at some of them “So, after work I’m picking Sakura from school and bringing him to my apartment.”

Makoto nodded and he unbuckled before grabbing his things “Thank you, Sousuke-kun. Today is a long day at work. All my students are trying really hard for the upcoming competition. I can’t slack off.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure the kids will do well. They do have an amazing coach, after all.” The man turned to look at Makoto and he smirked as he noticed the other’s cheeks had turned pink. He thought the color definitely suit such an adorable and gentle person like him “Call me if you need anything. You know I’ll always be here for you two.”

Makoto smiled embarrassingly at that. He then bit his bottom lip before putting his hand on top of Sousuke’s and squeezing it tightly. The other man smiled and then gently grabbed Makoto’s hand and pressed the back of it against his lips. He kissed it lovingly as he stared deep into those loving green eyes “Sousuke-kun…” He started and Sousuke shook his head as he slowly pulled away. 

“I understand. You know I do. Sakura is your priority and I love you for that. I’ll wait.”

Makoto gulped and he then raised his hand to cup the man’s cheek. He smiled some and then leaned closer to kiss the corner of his lips “Let me talk to him, okay?” He asked quietly “He already loves you, Sousuke-kun. But I...I need to talk to him before I make any decision.”

“I know.” Sousuke nodded as Makoto pulled away “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just...Go. I’ll pick him up later.” He smiled some and the other man nodded before stepping out of the car. He waved goodbye and then started walking inside the club, but when he was just some steps away he turned around and then leaned close to the driver’s seat.

“Also…” He bit his lip before showing Sousuke a bright smile filled with emotion “I love you too, Sousuke-kun.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened but before he could say anything else, Makoto had already left. He chuckled to himself and then rubbed his eyes “That guy...Seriously…”

\------------------------------------

“Come on! Didn’t you say you wanted to buy your dad that cool shirt for his birthday?” Misaki asked his best friend excitedly as they were standing in the school grounds, pretty close to the exit. Sakura looked around nervously. 

“I-I don’t know, Misaki-kun. We shouldn’t just...Ditch school. We have a big test coming up.” The boy said “We have to pay attention in class.”

“So? You have like the perfect record of assistance! Nothing will happen.”

“What if my dad finds out?” Sakura grabbed his friend’s hand “He’s already stressed out about your competition, I don’t want to give him more problems.”

“Oh we are gonna win.” Misaki winked at Sakura, making him blush “Besides, if you buy him that shirt I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

Sakura sighed deeply and looked behind at their school before nodding “Okay. But we gotta act fast.” He then dragged his friend outside who laughed happily.

“I like it when you are bad.” Misaki smirked as they ran and Sakura looked away.

“Sh-Shut up!”

A couple of hours later, both boys were walking in the busy streets of Tokyo. They were eating some ice-cream but Sakura kept on looking around rather anxiously. Misaki rolled his eyes at that.

“Why are you worrying so much? I can’t believe you never ditched school before.”

“This is not right, Misaki-kun.” Sakura sighed deeply and Misaki wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey, it’s just a day. No one will find out, don’t worry. No one ever found out when I ditched to go swim with Kaoru.” At that, Sakura looked down.

“Yeah...How is Kaoru-kun doing by the way?”

“He’s doing great.” Misaki said with a bright smile “I’m asking him out this Saturday.” Sakura suddenly stopped walking making Misaki blink in confusion. He tilted his head and went to stand right in front of his best friend “Sakura? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just…” The boy looked around and he then pointed at a store on their right “I want that new game.”

Misaki turned his head and then smirked “I can get it for you. It’s on discount. Come on.” He grabbed Sakura’s hand who quickly shook it off making him frown “Sakura?”

“I-I…”

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle stopped right next to them. Sakura had no time to think of what was happening before one of the guys riding it got off and then went to roughly grab his backpack.

“W-Wait!” Misaki then went up to the guy and he tried to get him off his friend but the man simply pushed him away, the other one got the bike right next to him.

“Stay the fuck there!” He yelled at Misaki who looked up from the ground. 

“No! Give it back!” Sakura rushed to the guy who now had his backpack with him.

“Come on, idiot!” The driver exclaimed at his partner.

“The kid won’t let go!”

“He’s just a kid! You’re such a bastard!” The man suddenly grabbed something from his jacket. 

Two shots rang through the air accompanied by loud gasping from the witnesses. Misaki’s eyes widened as he saw his best friend’s body laying on the ground while a pool of blood was forming around him. 

“What the fuck, man?!” The other guy complained as he saw the teenager on the ground. He still got onto the bike and they left as quickly as they had come. 

“Sakura!”  
\---------------------------------------

“Alright everyone, that’s a wrap for today!” Makoto smiled brightly as he clapped his hands. The children looked up at him tired yet excited “I think with just a little more of work we’ll be able to win this thing. You all have made a lot of improvement. I’m really proud.” He tilted his head and closed his eyes. 

The kids started leaving one by one as Makoto was putting everything away. He then went to the locker room to go grab his backpack and get his phone to check on it.  
He blinked as he noticed he had many lost calls from Sousuke. He quickly dialed his friend’s number. 

“Sousu-”

“Makoto. Listen closely.” Sousuke’s voice made the man freeze. Just from it he could tell that something was horribly wrong. He tried to think of possibilities in the few seconds the other took before he continued speaking and his mind could only think of his nephew “I’m on my way right now to get you and take you to the hospital. Get your things and wait for me outside.” 

“S-Sakura-chan?”

“Yes.”

Makoto quickly threw a jacket on and put his shoes on before grabbing his things and rushing outside after giving a quick explanation to his boss.  
Once outside, he could already hear the police siren coming closer. He looked around and could only watch as Sousuke pulled out right next to him. He quickly got inside and then stared at his friend who just started driving again.

“Please…” The man begged “Please tell me…”

“Him and Misaki Kuramoto were mugged. I got there after everything had ended. I couldn’t catch the criminals an-”

“How is he, Sousuke?” Makoto then asked rather desperately “How is my son?”

“Unconscious.” Sousuke gripped the wheel tightly. He did his best to keep calm and he was usually very good at doing so considering he had been specifically trained for it. But it was much harder to do now that the victim was his very own nephew “He got shot, Makoto. Twice.” Makoto’s eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth. He choked down a sob and closed his eyes tightly but his whole body was shaking “He was rushed in an ambulance. He...He lost so much blood, Makoto.”

“P-Please...He has to be o-okay…” The other man whispered against his hand and Sousuke knew he wasn’t listening that closely. So he kept on driving.  
But when they got there and he pulled over, Sousuke turned his body to grab Makoto’s hands into his own and squeeze them tightly “Makoto, look at me.” The man shook his head as sobs broke through his body “Makoto…” Sousuke tried again and he frowned when he realized that it wasn’t working “Makoto!” This made the other one snap back into reality “Listen to me, Makoto. I know this is hard and you know I will always only be honest with you. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but no matter what you have to be strong. He’s alive right now, Makoto. He needs his father and he will need you through whatever may happen.” 

“I can’t lose him…” Makoto whispered and Sousuke nodded. 

“I know.” He spoke softly before he lifted a hand to dry the man’s tears “But you have to hold it together now.”

\-------------------------------------

A week had gone by and Sakura was in a coma. Makoto kept on asking many questions but the doctors didn’t really have any answer for them. They had told him he was supposed to be awake, the blood transfusion had gone well, his body had reacted well, his heart was at normal rate, his blood pressure was more than correct and his organs were all working in perfect condition. He only had the stitches from the surgeries performed to get the bullets out of his body. But they hadn’t even hit any important arteries.  
They didn’t really understand why he wasn’t waking up. 

“Sakura, good morning.” He greeted his son with a small smile as he stepped into the room. He hadn’t really been home or anywhere else ever since the incident had taken place. He only went back to take a quick shower and then went right back to the hospital “Misaki-kun wanted to come by today too.” He started talking since the nurse, that had taken a pity on him, had told him that it may help Sakura wake up “So he should be here at any moment.” He then sat down next to the bed and put his hand on top of the boy’s. It was far too cold for his liking and his skin looked paler than usual “Sakura…” He whispered as he gently squeezed the small hand “Why won’t you wake up?” He wondered out loud “Where are you right now? What are you dreaming about?” He then sighed deeply and looked out of the window “It’s a nice day, you know. Like those days you like so much. Not too hot and not too cold. I really wish you could just open your eyes to see.” He then lifted the pale hand and kissed it softly “I miss you so much, Sakura. Please come back.”

“I’m sure he can hear you.” A voice spoke from the door and Makoto turned around only to see Sousuke standing there. The man nodded as a form of greeting before getting inside the room and grabbing a chair to sit right next to him “Any news?”

Makoto shook his head “He still won’t wake up. And the doctors don’t know why. They say it may be something...psychological. That maybe it was all the trauma from the event.”

“It makes sense. At least you know he is okay.”

“But he isn’t.” Makoto said softly looking down at his son “If he were then...Then he would wake up and come back to me.”

Sousuke looked at the man sitting next to him and then back at the teenager lying on the bed.  
He really hoped Makoto would never have to bury the child or else he was sure he would go crazy. Sousuke himself knew he would lose it if he ever had to watch his nephew die. Having to deal with losing Rin had been rough enough for him. He hadn’t been able to come back from such a thing for months.  
And yet, Makoto had taken full responsibility of a baby that wasn’t his right away. He hadn’t been strong enough for that, no one really had.  
Yet Makoto had been able to swallow his tears and sorrow for Sakura. He would always remember how he had told his friends that his own pain didn’t matter when there was a little baby that needed love and attention the most. And it made sense in his mind but he would always regret the way he had ignored the boy the first years of his life.  
It had been far too difficult for him to come to love the child and specially to actually want to see him. But the moment he had finally grown a pair and gone to visit him and Makoto he would never forget the way that four year old had rushed up to him, laughing happily and hugging his legs calling him ‘grumpy uncle’. He soon learned that Makoto had showed him many pictures of him and had explained to Sakura that he was his uncle.  
Sakura had come up with the nickname on his own and the rest was history.  
Just like Makoto, but later, he had fallen in love with the kid and had vowed to protect him forever. For Rin, for Haruka, for Makoto and for Sakura himself.

“He’ll wake up.” Sousuke whispered after some seconds as he wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist to pull him closer “I know he will. You just need to keep talking to him. He needs you right now.”

“And I need you.” Makoto looked at the other man with a tiny smile “Thank you for coming everyday. And for calling me every night and for just...Being with me right now.”

“I couldn’t just not be.” Sousuke nodded some as he looked at the other “You guys are family to me. He’s...He’s Rin’s kid after all and I-”

“And you love Rin.”

“And Sakura and you.” He replied as he brought the other even closer. Makoto let himself rest his head against the other’s shoulder “Hey, bud.” He then started talking to Sakura “You look rough, huh? Kinda ugly with all those machines around you.” He then chuckled some when Makoto elbowed him “Sorry, sorry. I was just teasing you. Your dad really won’t let me even joke. Speaking of which, you gotta wake up. I know you’ve been hearing it like everyday but we really need you to. You’re only fourteen years old, you know? You still have too much to do. Like confess to that Misaki guy.” At that Makoto looked up at Sousuke who smiled down at him “Sorry, Sakura. My bad.” He winked at the other before looking back at Sakura “It’s still not your time to go meet Rin and Haruka. You still have years to go before that happens. You gotta win that singing competition you got.” He then stretched his arm to put his hand on top of Makoto’s warming up his and Sakura’s hands. He then frowned deeply “I should have been there to keep you safe. I should have kept this from happening. I’m sorry, Sakura. Those guys were arrested but I don’t know if that really means anything right now.” He sighed deeply.

“I don’t even care.” Makoto whispered “I just want him back.”

“I know.” He kissed the man’s head “I’m sure he’s just being a drama queen like Rin was. You know?” He teased “I’m sure he just wants us to beg for a bit and he’ll then wake up. You gotta have faith in him, Makoto. If you don’t then who will?”

\------------------------------------------

“This is all my fault.” Misaki gripped the bed sheets tightly as he looked down at his own hands. He didn’t want to stare too much at his best friend. The few times he had he just broke down and wasn’t able to speak at all. He hoped at least his feelings were able to reach Sakura “I’m so sorry. We should have stayed in school. I’m such a horrible influence on you, dude.” He then leaned down and pressed his forehead against his own hands, as if he were praying. And maybe he was “Why are you even my friend?” He sniffled “Damn...I’m such a crybaby.” He closed his eyes tightly “They say you’re okay. Why the hell aren’t you awake?” Misaki then finally looked up at his friend, his eyes completely damp and his vision blurry “I’m so lost without you. I really can’t do this alone, you know? And I know what you’ll say. You’ll start talking about how I have Kaoru and that I really don’t need you. I still can’t get through that head of yours that I need you as much as I need him.” He then rubbed his eyes “Kaoru is great and all but you’re my best friend, Sakura. Look, I really love your dad and all but I don’t wanna be like him.” He looked at Sakura “I don’t wanna lose my best friend. I don’t have that much strength. I’m not your dad. I won’t lose you.” Tears started rolling down his cheeks “I-I can’t lose you...Th-There’s no w-way…”

\-------------------------------------------

“Haru...Rin…” Makoto whispered as he held his nephew’s hand. It had already been two weeks since the boy had fallen into a coma and the man didn’t know what else to do to bring him back from his own mind “Do you guys have him? Have you seen him?” He knew he wasn’t really being heard, he knew this was useless but he had completely ran out of options by now and he was only growing more and more desperate “If you do...Please bring him back.” He said quietly “He’s my son as much as yours.” He was a bit mad but that never really lasted for him “And I need him, and he needs to live.” Makoto then looked down “I’m sorry...I know it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. I just don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m going crazy.” He chuckled bitterly before shaking his head “If I lose him then I will lose myself. I’m not burying him, I’m not.” He knew he must be sounding really crazy. And because of that, he just thought it was his imagination when he felt Sakura’s fingers moving weakly against his hand “Please Haru...Rin...Guide him back home. Guide him back to me. I know I’m always asking things from you, I know I should be able to be his parent on my own but I’m so weak.” He looked at his son’s face and he frowned some when he saw a change in his features. He slowly stood up but still held the pale hand tightly in his own “Sakura?” He asked into the quiet room and his eyes widened as he felt the way the boy’s fingers were trying to squeeze his hand, as if they were clinging to him “I’m right here, baby.” He whispered before stretching to press the emergency button “Sakura? Sakura! I’m right here, you have to wake up, come on.” Tears started falling from his eyes as a wide grin broke into his face. His son moved his head slowly to one side and Makoto started shaking “Sakura? You’re doing great, just open those beautiful eyes for me.” He then fell onto his knees and his eyes never left the child even as nurses broke into the room “Sakura, come on. You can do it.” He bit his bottom lip to the point of tearing.  
Suddenly he saw Sakura opening his eyes and gasping loudly and Makoto stood back up  
quickly to try and take a better look at the boy.

“W-Welcome back, Sakura.” He spoke softly as if he would wake up from this dream.

“I’m back…” Sakura whispered back and even if his nephew’s voice was hoarse it was still his and Makoto could cry from happiness “They say ‘thank you’…” The man blinked in confusion at that but he couldn’t really give any reply. He did have an idea of what he meant by ‘they’ “...And... that you’re doing a great job.”

That last sentence ended up being far too much for Makoto and before he could even try to help it, he finally broke down.


End file.
